


现pa  伏加特美人

by lanyangyang



Category: Boys Love, 二哈和他的白猫师尊 - 肉包不吃肉 | Èr Hā Hé Tā De Bái Māo Shī Zūn - Ròu Bāo Bù Chī Ròu, 燃晚 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, che - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyangyang/pseuds/lanyangyang
Summary: 燃晚同人文，he小短篇，含小破车一辆，ooc预警。





	现pa  伏加特美人

明黄色柔和的灯光和空气中弥漫的草本清香，无不彰显着这家酒店的恬静淡雅却又富丽堂皇。  
然而与酒店色调截然相反的则是包厢内觥筹交错，奢华糜烂的晚宴。

“喝啊，今天所有人都很高兴，你想扫了大家的兴吗？”墨燃摇着一只高脚红酒杯，修长的手指骨节分明，整个人依靠在椅背上，散发出一种致命慵懒的气息

，优雅而又危险。眼底的戏谑之情也一览无遗。  
“是啊，楚先生，墨总都发话了，你还要推脱不成？快喝吧！”一整桌人模狗样的老总、经理盯着楚晚宁的眼睛全都散发着幽光，就好像看到了人间极味，恨

不得立马扑上去将这位气质清冷的美人拆吃入腹。  
最先发话让楚晚宁喝酒的那位魏总，听到墨燃丝毫不建议自己带来的人被灌酒，又有了众人的附和，色胆也愈发的状了起来。  
“楚先生，快喝吧，这酒可是我敬墨总的，你不喝就是砸墨总的面子！来来来，别端着了！”  
说着话，还不够，一双手就想伸到楚晚宁腰上。啧啧啧，那劲瘦结实的腰腹，跟那些个荡妇的滋味儿肯定不一样。想入非非只是，触碰到了墨燃一双眼睛，如

利剑一般犀利的眼神射过来，仿佛能穿透姓魏的身体，吓得他一怔，手要往哪儿放也忘了，愣在原地不敢乱动。  
愣神期间旁边的楚晚宁竟然一眼不发地拿起杯子，将度数极高的伏加特一饮而尽了。  
脸上染上两团红晕，脑子也变得有些晕乎乎的。  
墨燃今晚一定要带我来这儿，不就是想羞辱我吗？那也没什么好说的，遂了他的意也就罢了。  
墨燃眼底幽深，漆黑的眸子看不出是什么情绪，只看着旁边那群肥头大耳的猪头编了各种理由，玩着各种花样给楚晚宁灌酒。

一杯一杯又一杯的烈性白酒下肚，饶是楚晚宁平时也喝些酒，也禁不住这么灌。晚上这桌菜还一筷子没动过，空空的胃里被烈酒烧的火辣辣的疼。但是他不愿

认输，更不想和墨燃低头，因为他知道会有什么结果……

“墨燃，你……一天没吃过东西了，吃些抄手吧……”  
“啪”的一声，不仅打碎了那碗用心至极的抄手，也击碎了楚晚宁的心。  
“滚出去！你也配！你也配做师昧做过的食物吗？”  
“不管你怎么做，都比不上师昧半分！不过是东施效颦罢了！”  
一声声无理的呵斥如尖刀般刺在楚晚宁的心上，滚烫的汤汁溅了一身，白嫩的皮肤被烫的起了斑斑红点，楚晚宁也似毫无知觉一般在墨燃身前低下了身，慢慢

的、一个一个的将那些已经不能吃的“垃圾”捡起，转身扔掉。

头愈渐昏重，眼睛已经快睁不开了，  
魏总看着这般娇弱易推倒的清冷美人，身下那处早就肿胀的不行，忙伸出手去环楚晚宁，堪堪上身，两只肥大的手在楚晚宁腰腹处留恋，当真是舒服极了，哪

里寻到过这般紧致的腰身，眼看着口水都要流下来了。  
一只骨节分明的大手攥住了他的手腕，像只铁钳一样狠狠夹着，力道越来越大，竟然直接把他的胳膊卸了下来。  
“啊！”魏总痛得大叫一声，冷汗如注。  
“滚！都给我滚出去，别他妈再让我看到你一眼，否则我废了你！”墨燃眼神阴蛰地盯着魏总，一脚把肥大的身躯踹下了椅子。  
魏总再也不敢出声，连滚带爬的冲了出去。

做完了这一系列动作，墨燃转身在众目睽睽之下，把醉倒在桌子上的楚晚宁打横抱起走了出去。

“滴！”刷了房卡，一脚踹开房门，把楚晚宁直接摔在床上。  
墨燃脸色阴沉地盯着床上连眼睛都睁不开的白痴，  
“让你喝酒你就喝吗？楚晚宁，你真下贱啊！是不是连那只猪你都能服侍？”  
继而直接欺身而上，一只手掐住楚晚宁脆弱的喉结，堵着上下滚动的喉结，神经质地质问着：“你说啊！”  
楚晚宁模模糊糊间感觉到自己的喉咙被一只大手掐住，空气也上不来，难受的紧，无意识的唤着：“墨燃……墨、墨燃……”  
“……”墨燃听得很清楚，喉结上下滚动了两下，本想说什么讽刺的话语，却本能地盯着于身下的人紧闭的双眼，长长的睫毛微微看都颤抖，酒精晕染过的殷

红嘴唇因喘不上来气而微微张开，试图汲取更多的空气。

墨燃鬼使神差的松了手，转而用尖牙去啃食身下的美味，  
“恩……墨…墨燃，别……痒……”  
清醒的楚晚宁死都不会溢出的声音，听得墨燃呼吸逐渐粗重起来，一把撕开楚晚宁的衣服，抬起一条腿挂在肩上就毫不犹豫地捅了进去，  
“唔……”痛，真的很痛，没有任何前戏和准备直接被墨燃的粗大贯穿，痛得楚晚宁几乎要失去意识，两只手攀上墨燃背后的手疯狂地挠着，试图抓住一点安

慰。  
背后被牙尖嘴利的猫儿饶出一条条血痕，反到刺激的墨燃更加兴奋。  
更何况酒精浸泡过的楚晚宁，浑身都在发烧，皮肤散发出诱人的粉色，身体更是超出了常温，烧的滚烫。  
温热的穴肉包裹着粗大的性器让墨燃险些把持不住，没有给楚晚宁任何喘息的机会，两只大手掐着楚晚宁的腰就开始动作，一下比一下狠，一下比一下凶猛。  
“唔……啊……啊啊……，慢、慢一点……”楚晚宁整个人都在上下颠簸，原本昏沉的脑子上下激荡，只震的他头疼欲裂。  
“叫，对，就是这样，想个婊子一样叫出来！”墨燃眼里全是楚晚宁绯红的脸颊，泪水浸泡迷离着的眼睛，微微睁着，有划过眼角的泪水晕的眼尾薄红有如胭

脂一般诱人。内心的疯狂偏执在叫嚣，去吧，撕碎身下这个人，凌虐他，报复他，侮辱他，让他身体里只有自己！

墨燃身下的欲望因为脆弱的楚晚宁又涨大了一圈，激的楚晚宁浑身一凛，圆润的脚趾紧紧绷住，咬着下唇瓣生生承受着暴虐的对待。  
感觉到身下的人似是想要呕吐，墨燃径直退出了楚晚宁的身体，  
迷迷糊糊的楚晚宁以为自己终于得到了解脱，却被一只大手死死捂住了口鼻，刚刚离开身体的巨物，毫无防备地一顶到底，穿过层层穴肉，直抵上脆弱的内壁

，又恶劣的在那处缓缓打转。  
楚晚宁募的睁大了眼睛，身体不受控制地不住痉挛，只激的胃里翻腾更加厉害，想吐出来，却又被墨燃捂住了口鼻，太难受了。  
呼吸渐渐不畅，双眼迷离地被墨燃一下又一下的贯穿，身上的人操的又狠又密，楚晚宁早就忍不住高潮了。  
然而墨燃怪物一般的精力却根本发泄不完，又把楚晚宁从床上抱起来抵在墙上，拉起那双修长的双腿环在自己腰间，开始一下一下顶弄，还不忘开口讽刺：“

晚宁，我操你操得爽吗？舒不舒服？恩？”  
楚晚宁早就累的连睁眼的力气都没有了，根本不想开口，一条腿自腰间滑落却又被墨燃强硬的扳了上来。  
又顶着楚晚宁上百下才低吼着射在楚晚宁的麻筋上，炙热的精液浇灌在敏感点上，楚晚宁也紧绷着再一次达到了高潮，星星点点的白浊喷洒在两人交合处。  
眼泪不受控制地滑落，醉酒和疲惫让今晚的楚晚宁格外脆弱。  
“墨燃，我……我没有……”  
墨燃好奇地凑近了楚晚宁的被吻的鲜艳红肿的唇瓣，“没有什么？”  
“我没有告诉任何人师昧抄袭论文的事，没有……”楚晚宁无力的双臂环住墨燃的脖颈，脑袋埋在墨燃的胸间，似是想寻找一些依靠。  
墨燃一怔，张了张口，想质问楚晚宁，不是你还能是谁？师昧仅仅只是向他最尊敬的导师坦白了这件事！而你就这么对他，让他彻底失去了求学的机会，流转

到国外躲避唾骂！但胸口的温热到底是让他没有说出口。  
把楚晚宁扔到床上转身就想离开，却听到床上那人不停的喃喃着：  
“抄手从来都是我做的。”  
“墨燃 ……你为什么从来都不愿意听我说一句话”  
“为什么……从来都不愿意信我一次”  
楚晚宁哽咽着，只有今晚，只有被酒精打败的楚晚宁才允许自己在墨燃面前显示出脆弱的那一面。  
“头好痛，好难受啊”  
“水……”  
楚晚宁禁不住沉沉地睡去，他太累了，听到了那人离开的脚步声也睁不开眼，就休息一下。

迷糊间似乎看见墨燃带他请洗了身子，换上干燥清爽的睡衣，将他轻柔的放在床上，让他的头靠在自己温暖的胸膛上。然后墨燃温热的唇覆上他干裂的唇，一

点一点将水渡给他，是那么甘甜，让楚晚宁不顾一切地去吮吸，太渴了。  
墨燃暗骂一声，“就这么饥渴吗？”  
把水渡完，抱着褪去热度，浑身冰凉的楚晚宁，将他小心地环在怀中，下巴抵上柔软的发顶，感受到楚晚宁微微颤抖的身躯，用手拍着他的后背，安慰着：“

别怕，我在这，不会有人再敢欺负你了，晚宁，别怕了。”

墨燃不是傻子，只是楚晚宁不愿意说他也不愿意相信，其实身为环宇集团的总经理，只要他愿意稍加手段地调查一番当年的事，就能发现他的师兄，他的白月

光，为了嫁入豪门使下的手段。  
自己真是太可笑了，居然为了这样一个人，折磨了他的晚宁这么多年……  
真不是个东西！

墨燃看着环中的人因不安而紧皱的眉，伸手抚了扶。  
晚宁，我不会再让你受伤了……

——tbc.


End file.
